The invention refers to a variable background for photographic pictures.
Photograph desks for forming a background for special photographic pictures are known. These are photograph desks which have a stable stand, respectively a frame, between which a foil, respectively a slab, is arranged fixedly. It is also known to design these photographic desks in such a way that they can be dismantled.
All solutions which are known so far for this problem are photographic desks which cannot be changed in their angle positions. This goes also for photographic desks which are designed to be dismantled for transport and storing.
If a background as homogenous as possible has to be created, for example to photograph a comparatively large object, then this is either not achieved at all or only with considerable (time) effort with the known photographic desk.
From the German specification DE 37 28 668 A 1 a variable background for close shots is known which can also be allocated to the solutions of the state of the art described before. The solution described here comprises a basic slab on which a frame is screwed. Basic slab and frame here are arranged rectangular to each other. A girder with clamping devices for attaching a background cardboard is arranged movably on the frame. A similar clamping device is provided on the front edge of the basic frame in order to clamp on this background cardboard as well. By means of adjusting the girder on the frame the radius of the background cardboard can also be altered. In the frame three rollers are provided furthermore on which tarpaulins made of textile materials or similar materials in different colours can be arranged. If required one of the tarpaulins can be uncoiled and also be fastened to the clamping device of the basic slab. However, this produces a comparatively unstable form of the fabric which may have negative influence on the photographs, for example because of wind movements or the like. If more stable material is used the mouldability is limited to very few embodiments. The device also is altogether very complicated and has to be dismantled for transportation which makes the whole matter very time consuming and inflexible. This variable background may be suited for studio shots. For the flexible use, for example at the customer's, this apparatus is too unwieldy. Furthermore the forms of the flexible background which can be set by the device are very limited so that the pictures which are possible by means of that do not guarantee an optimum background design with very different forms, either.
The dismantling, respective the mounting, of the solutions for the photographic desks known from the state of the art is altogether very time consuming. This is in particular a disadvantage as shots like that nowadays have to be produced within a very short time, for example after the telephone call of the customer, at the customer's. For that purpose it is necessary to take the complete photo equipment inclusively the dismantled photograph desks to the customer's and to produce there the corresponding photographs of products, construction parts and so on. The mounting, respectively the dismantling of the photograph desks takes here a lot of time so that this slows down the whole procedure. The demand for very fast results does not allow anymore such a loss of time. The present systems are so inflexible that for very different shots, for example, even different photograph desks are needed in order to be able to realise different forms of design.